


(Talk about) Girls and Boys only

by gaydiangelo



Series: Educational Decree Number Thirty-One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifth Year, M/M, god thats so gay, its gonna get gayer yall on board?, they literally fuck with dolores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydiangelo/pseuds/gaydiangelo
Summary: “What if,” Dean’s gaze dropped to his best friend’s lips for a second and he gave himself a small nodd. Seamus would laugh if he wasn’t incapable of doing anything at this moment. Even breathing. “the person I want to be this close too isn’t a girl? The decree doesn’t say anything about that.”“No.” Seamus agreed. “It doesn’t.”





	

     Seamus and Dean, you see, were best friend since year one. It came to them naturally, almost as easy as breathing. Of course, they were different – you could actually say there wasn’t anything similar about them.

     Dean, with his bright smiles and pastel colors all over long fingers; with his kind, soft eyes and words as sweet as honey, words that healed everyone, anytime they needed – he was a calm morning, a promising sunrise. He made things better just by _being_ , existing.

     Seamus, though. Seamus was fire. He, with his short fits of laughter and angry tears strimming on cheeks; he, full of fireworks and hard edges; he, who made slow mornings lively again – he was fire. Red, bruning, endless fire of energy.

     They were ironically _different_ , two pieces of foreign coin. That’s, probably, what made them work together like nothing else could; Dean put the end where Seamus wanted to keep going. Seamus carried things when Dean was ready to give up. It worked for them, even if seemed a little bit too hard to understand for others.

     Did Seamus know that Dean will be the most important thing in his life when he was first blinded by the smile so bright it could put the sun to shame? Probably no. Hell, _absolutely_ no. It didn’t matter, though; not when he had his best friend’s hand in his and not when said best friend turned to him with the most uplifting gaze.

     Because, you see, as cheesy as it sound, they worked a little too well together. Shay would be lying if he said he hadn’t had trouble realizing his feelings and coming to terms with them. As brave as he was, _loving_ his best friend, the only person who has always accepted him with no protest, loving _Dean_ , longing for him – it was bit too much, sometimes. Especially when he knew Dean had eyes for someone else. Someone who looked and behaved similiarly to him, but did it all with more grace and more honesty. It truly hurt him, once or twice. The thought appeared in the deepest, darkest part of his mind and didn’t want to let go.

     Ginny Weasley was a force unknown and more importantly, unstoppable. She was soft words where Seamus was all edges; courage when all he felt was cowardice. Her freckles formed galaxies and her hair seemed to be a constant fire - not the one he was, though. She was _home_ , in the painful, beautiful way and Seamus really understood why Dean would fall for someone like her. Doesn’t mean he had to _like it_. He didn’t, that was clear.

     He just hoped his best friend will be happy.

 

     Surprisingly, they were in the Great Hall when they heard it for the first time.

     Fifth year was a _mess_ , in Seamus’ humble opinion. Not only this Harry crap he didn’t want to think about most of the time and not even the fact he didn’t get into Gryffindor’s Quiddicth team when he spent his whole summer practicing from dusk til' down. His main issue was Dolores Umbridge and her devilishly pink uniform that ruined every Monday and Thursday.

     “She is so evil.” he complained to Dean two days before. They were sitting near the fireplace together, legs interwined and heads fuzzy. Seamus wasn’t surprised when his heart started bitting too fast at the sudden affection; he was, though, when Dean seemed to be as embarrased with it as he was. Dean’s only response was a soft smile and slow shake of the head. He did that a lot, the calm creature he was, but it never bothered Seamus. Not even in the third grade, when Dean couldn’t defend himself again an older bully. (“ _It’s okay.” Seamus told him while patching his nose up. “I will deal with it. Don’t worry.”_ He did. Deal with it. Not in a nice way.)

     At the time, though, he could hear the croak of the megaphone, so he grabbed Dean’s sleeve, wanting him near. It was a habit he wasn’t ashamed of. Dean was, and probably will always be, the steadiest thing in this life – why would he be ashamed of wanting his best friend near when he needed him?

     “This won’t be good.” Dean muttered and Seamus wished he didn’t feel his heart clenching in an unpleasant tug. He _hated_ Umbridge for making his happy, soft Dean sad. And yes, he was aware it was corny and made him sound like a teenage girl with a crush. He was technically a teenager with a crush, so he couldn’t bring himself to care.

     “It probably won’t.” Seamus agreed quietly, still trying to contain his angry. He felt that a lot, lately. An untamed rage building up inside him. He tried shutting it down, to busy his mind with things that were pleasant and calm. He almost succeed, most of the time. Almost.

     Dean’s hand slipped into his, so Seamus squeezed it tightly and took a deep breath.

     " _Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other._ "

     The whole Hall went silent for three second.

     And then, as if it never happened, it burst out into chaos.

     Seamus felt his body relax. It wasn’t _anything_ he could care about, really. He knew he was gay after the Yule Ball in fourth year when Lavander Brown and he tried to kiss. Obviously, it didn’t work out very well. He spent the whole thing picturing someone else (and was pretty sure she did the same, if the unusual blush when she sat down next to Parvati next morning was anything to go by). In conclusion - he didn’t care.

     But Seamus knew Dean might, so he was ready to offer his best friend some kind of support. Dolores’ decree _did_ mean Dean won’t be able to touch Ginny anytime soon and Seamus wasn’t that much of a bad person to be happy about it. He looked at his best friend, eyebrows burrowed and mind spinning to form any kind of smart sentence, when he saw Dean grin wildly.

     (He looked beautiful, his black skin shinning in the day light and eyes bright, _so bright_ and loving. Seamus’ breath was caught in his lungs; he was so, so in love with this beautiful, stunning creature next to him. How could he not be? How could anyone not be?)

     “Whatcha thinking about?” he asked and Dean grinned even wider, holding Seamus’ hand tightly to his thigh and looking more and more like his old self. Shay wasn’t complaining; recent events made Dean’s sympathetic nature take over.

     “I’m thinking,” Dean started in a cheerful tone and Seamus just stared, waiting. “That someone should get her prorities” his gaze was now on Seamus’ lips and the boy was _sure_ of that. He could feel it with every, burning inch of his body. “ _straight.”_

     And then, as if it was anything, as if it didn’t shake Seamus’ world, Dean turned his eyes away and laughed loudly. He clapped some people on the back and didn’t even check if Seamus was following. He didn’t have to, though.

     They both knew Seamus would.

 

     They were in the corridor when the announcment could be heard again. Both of them looked at each other and without words they sat on the window sill.

     “It would sucks to have a girlfriend right now.” Dean said, his head on Seamus’ lap, eyes focused on some spot in distance. He shifted a bit to put his head under Shay’s hand and they both smiled at the contact.

     “It would. Imagine not being able to kiss her. Don’t think a relationship would survive.” Seamus replied and Dean only nodded. His eyebrows were furrowed, though, and it took all the strength the irish boy had in himself not to smoothe them with his thumb.

     “The decree,” Dean started slowly, unsure. “The decree talks only about boys and girls.”

     “It does. Talk about girls and boys only.” came out as a quiet reply before Shay could even think about it, because _damn it,_ Dean was rising from his position, eyes now fully focused on the boy in fron of him. He look _determined_ , ready. Sure. Seamus didn’t know why but his heart started beating faster.

     “What if,” Dean’s gaze dropped to his best friend’s lips for a second and he gave himself a small nodd. Seamus would laugh if he wasn’t incapable of doing anything at this moment. Even breathing. “the person I want to be this close too isn’t a girl? The decree doesn’t say anything about that.”

     “No.” Seamus agreed. “It doesn’t.”

     When Dean kissed him back then, in the middle of the school corridor, where anyone and everyone could hear them, with Umbridge’s croaked voice repeating the same sentence over and over again, time slowed for a minute.

     The sounds around them tuned down. Seamus’ heartbeat was barely there. Even dust was falling slower, afraid of ruining the moment.

     Then, it all came to life again, with so much force it _should_ hurt.

     Dean was sitting on his lap, hands in his hair and tongue in his mouth. It felt like breathing for the first time, and when he put his hands on the boy’s thigh, a bit like coming home, too.

     “Like I said,” Dean started when they broke apart. His eyes were closed and he had to open his mouth for breath, but Seamus has never ever seen anything more beautiful. He would do anything for this boy, this alive force made of soft smiles and bravery. “The frog has to get her prorities straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! i'm back at it again with the gay shit and honestly, this was so fun to write. not my best work, but im truly excited to bring more and more gayness and mischief with me soon. and i hope you all liked it because i tried a different style, just a bit, and im not sure how it feels? also im sorry for typos and grammar mistakes. recently ive been writing in russian and italian a lot and i just cant switch. be mean and point shit out! thank you


End file.
